Bacara
Clone marshal commander Bacara was a clone commander that was the leader of the famous Galactic Marines, or the 21st Nova Corps, and a leader with Ki-Adi-Mundi of the 4th Sector Army. When he was born, he received the number CC-1138 to be identified by. He received ARC training under Alpha-17, and during that time, was identified as a loner from the other clone troopers, always putting his troopers first. Because he received special training, he helped evolve the Galactic Marines into one of the best units in the Grand Army of the Republic. He trained his troopers hard and only expected the best from them. Bacara saw lots of action on many worlds including New Bornalex, Mygeeto, Boz Pity, Aargonar, and Rhen Var. He had new armor to fight with, so it helped the 21st and Bacara to the point where the guns failed, and the clones had to fight with their hands. History Early Life Bacara was born on the world of Kamino to serve the Galactic Republic and the Grand Army of the Republic along with his other millions of identical brothers. When he was young, he was trained by the ex-Journeyman Protector Cort Davin to fight and survive in the war. Advanced Recon Commando At the beginning of the war, Bacara fought on the front lines with his men until he was called back to Kamino to be trained under Alpha-17, a great trainer. Bacara would come out to be one of the hundred or so commanders to be trained by A-17. Some others included Cody of the 7th Sky Corps, Gree of the 41st Elite Corps, Bly of the 327th Star Corps, and Neyo of the 91st Reconnaissance Corps. He eventually was sent back to the fighting against the Confederacy of Independent Systems when his training was finished. New Bornalex Bacara and the Marines soon received an assignment to decimate the droid forces on New Bornalex, so the troops arrived their with their new armor. Halfway through the battle, the guns to the armor malfunctioned, leaved the clones unarmed. Bacara was still determined to not give up, so he encouraged the others to fight with their bare hands, and the clone troopers literally tore the battle droids and super battle droids apart with them. Soon, the great Separatist force was diminished to no more. The encounter earned the Galactic Marines a great reputation throughout the Republic. Other Planets Afterward, the 21st Corps fought at a dozen more worlds in the Outer Rim on a variety of different terrains including the mud on Aargonar and Boz Pity and the snow and mountains on Rhen Var. During that time, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Bacara, and a Jedi Knight named Rivi-Anu battled an enemy on a Venator-class Star Destroyer and killed him, but ending up in the death of Rivi-Anu. While they were fishing, they received a transmission that told them both to go to the world of Mygeeto with the 21st Nova Corps. Mygeeto and Order 66 on Mygeeto]]The Galactic Marines and parts of the 501st Legion were sent to the snow-covered world of Mygeeto to acquire a valuable power crystal for a mysterious weapon of Chancellor Palpatine's. Bacara was a little worried about the 501st because he could not control what they did, but trusted the authority in General Mundi's hands. The fight soon moved into the city of Jygat and the Republic slowly forced the Separatists back. The Separatists decided to lay waste to the city and the Republic unintentionally joined in, trying to defeat the tri-droids that destroyed it. As the fight became worse, Bacara received a transmission from Palpatine to kill the Jedi because they were traitors to the Republic. Eve though he had a respect for them, the Republic came first, so he did not hesitate to pursue and kill the unsuspecting Jedi. Later on, he was glad to have killed the Jedi because he thought of them as arrogant beings who wanted to overthrow the government. Armor Bacara in his armor]]Commander Bacara had Phase II Galactic Marine armor that included strength-enhancing armor that included macrobinoculars, a utility belt, kama, pauldron, and a bandoleer for holding ammo to fire with. He carried a DC-15 blaster rifle and had a DC-15 blaster carbine. Even though his troopers had pink and white armor with different attachments on it, his armor was separate from theirs. Appearances *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 6'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors (Mentioned only)'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Issue 3'' Sources *''Bacara in The Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/CC-1138 CC-1138] on Wookieepedia'' *''Clone troopers in the Databank (backup link)'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 6'' *''Commander Bacara in the Databank (backup link)'' *''Ki-Adi-Mundi in the Databank (backup link)'' *''Mygeeto in the Databank (backup link)'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars.com Looking for THX 1138 in a Galaxy Far, Far Away… on Star Wars.com (backup link)'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' *''Star Wars Insider 84'' *''Star Wars Insider 87'' *''Star Wars Insider 100'' *''Star Wars Insider 111'' *''Star Wars Insider 131'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 2'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' External Links *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/CC-1138 CC-1138] on Wookieepedia *[http://www.cuswe.org/newdescr.asp?search=49657 Bacara] in the Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Galactic Marines Category:4th Sector Army Category:Finished articles